


La moriyamada de la naturaleza

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogar con Moriyama cuando le salía la vena poética era imposible.<br/>(O cómo Kasamatsu y Kobori se tuvieron que humillar para hacerle un buen regalo de cumpleaños a Kise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	La moriyamada de la naturaleza

**Author's Note:**

> El título es un chiste malo porque, la verdad, no se me ocurría un título decente. He escrito esto tras leer el capítulo 266 del manga, que me ha dejado masacrada espiritualmente.  
> En fin. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kise Ryouta! <3

¿Que por qué le hacían caso pese a que era evidente que _todo_ iba a salir mal al final? Ese era el verdadero misterio. La labia de Moriyama era tan poderosa como sus artes de seducción —o sea, _nula_ — e inteligente, lo que se dice _inteligente_ , tampoco era.

Pero más tontos eran Kobori y Kasamatsu por dejarse arrastrar una y otra vez por sus planes ridículos. Aquellos tres años en Kaijou no les sirvieron de escarmiento, ni mucho menos, y ahora, que estaban en universidades distintas, seguían picando como un niño al que su tío le “robaba” la nariz por primera vez.

—Veamos, la cámara del tío de Kobori está lista. La guitarra de Kasamatsu, afinada —Moriyama escribió _sabe Dios qué_ en su bloc de notas. Cualquiera que lo viera se pensaría que era un chico aplicado—. ¡Ya solo nos queda componer la canción!

—“Solo”, dice —farfulló Kobori con incredulidad.

Sí, en algún momento no especificado, el cerebro carente de oxígeno de Moriyama concibió la maravillosa idea de regalarle a Kise, como regalo de cumpleaños, una canción. ¿Por qué? ¿ _Para_ qué? Eso era algo que ni Kobori ni Kasamatsu fueron capaces de desentrañar, y eso que lo habían intentado.

Claro que la lógica moriyamaniana se escapaba de sus entendederas.

Kobori era más partidario de organizar una fiesta de las de toda la vida, con una pancarta bien grande en la que se pudiese leer un mensaje de agradecimiento a Kise. Tal vez un poco de confeti no estuviese mal.

—Kobori, eso no tiene gracia. Demasiado común.

Por otra parte, Kasamatsu prefería comprarle entre todos algo que le pudiese gustar y dárselo en una sesión de karaoke. No es que a ninguno de ellos le pirrase escuchar los gritos de Kise mientras aporreaba un micrófono, pero si eso lo hacía feliz a él, perfecto.

—¿El karaoke? —Moriyama resopló— Eso no tiene nada de especial. ¡Tenemos que darle algo único! Que sepa que nosotros, a pesar de que ya no estamos en el instituto, seguimos siendo parte de Kaijou. Que él sigue siendo una parte esencial de nuestro ser.

—Y por eso tenemos que grabarle una canción —espetó Kobori sin acabar de creérselo.

—Exacto. La música es la expresión más precisa de los sentimientos, pues se combinan melodía y palabras. ¿Hay algo más bello que eso?

Dialogar con Moriyama cuando le salía la vena poética era imposible.

Se resignaron y siguieron a rajatabla las órdenes de Moriyama que, para colmo, era el anfitrión y por eso se sentía más crecido que nunca en el caos de su habitación. A Kasamatsu le habría gustado arrancarle la cabeza y tirarla por la ventana, pero temía que volviese volando con sus orejas y les siguiese dando una charla soporífera sobre Kise, la poesía y otras moriyamadas por el estilo.

¿En qué momento se dejaron mangonear por Moriyama? Es más, ¿cuándo nació el verbo “moriyamear”?

También cabría preguntarse cuándo Moriyama aprendió  a componer canciones. Tarareaba sin ton ni son una melodía _sospechosamente_ familiar y exigía que Kasamatsu Hendrix dedujese las notas exactas y añadiese un par de florituras para “embellecer la sinfonía con un toque personal”.

—¿Qué sinfonía? ¡Si llevas un buen rato tarareando La Cucaracha!

—Matices, Kasamatsu, matices.

—Supongo que la letra de “la canción” será la de Cumpleaños Feliz, ¿no?

Moriyama miró a Kobori como si acabase de desprestigiar a la nación entera con su estupidez.

—Es nuestra obligación elaborar una canción personalizada para Kise, algo que manifieste lo que significa Kise para nosotros —Moriyama se llevó una mano al pecho a cámara lenta. Ese gesto histriónico conservaba una sinceridad que solo su mirada iluminada delataba—. No os penséis que llegué a dudar de Kaijou, pero… creo que Kise trajo algo especial. Nos trajo una esperanza nueva, y estuve seguro de que llegaríamos a lo más alto. Creo, de hecho, que nos hayamos hecho con el trofeo o no, hemos salido victoriosos. Yo, al menos, siento que he ganado mucho.

Sus amigos lo contemplaron sin saber qué decir, como si acabasen de escuchar la predicación de un nuevo mesías. Probablemente les sorprendía que alguien hubiese puesto con palabras exactas lo que había significado para ellos ese último año en Kaijou. Había sido frustrante, _verdaderamente_ frustrante, haber perdido contra Too y Seirin, pero ganaron experiencia, momentos inolvidables todos juntos y, por supuesto, un amigo irremplazable como Kise.

No había lugar a arrepentimiento, sino a gratitud. Eso era lo que la canción tenía que expresar.

—Nunca habría pensado que las cursiladas de Moriyama me iban a motivar tanto —Kasamatsu admitió con una sonrisa débil—. ¡Venga, hay que dar el callo! La canción no va a escribirse sola, ¿no?

Kobori y Moriyama asintieron con la energía propia de antes de un partido.

El oído musical de Kasamatsu no era excepcional y tampoco podría decirse que Kobori fuese un Hitchcock con la cámara, pero aun así algo les decía que lograrían crear un mensaje bastante decente. La melodía (casi) calcada de La Cucaracha inundó pronto la habitación de Moriyama y penetró sus oídos hasta quedarse inscrita en su cerebro como un bucle.

—¡Muy bien, Kasamatsu, muy bien! Ya solo falta la letra. Creo no estar equivocado al afirmar que soy el idóneo para darle el toque romántico a nuestro obsequio.

—Miedo me das —dijo Kobori con un suspiro.

Moriyama se sentó en su cama con un aire majestuoso que contrastaba con las caras de pánfilos de sus amigos. Por eso no tenían novia.

Cogió su bloc de notas, ese en el que escribía poemas en su tiempo libre, y dejó que su corazón le dictase palabra por palabra todo lo que pretendía transmitirle a Kise. Por supuesto, contó con la colaboración de Kasamatsu y Kobori, que tenían todo el derecho a aportar su granito de arena. Tal vez lo idóneo sería que cada uno cantase una estrofa de la canción y luego todos se uniesen en el estribillo, dándole así un impacto sentimental que convertiría a Kise en un mar de sollozos.

Tras horas de gritos por parte de Kasamatsu, suspiros de Kobori y belleza desenfrenada con sabor a Moriyama, acabaron la letra de la canción con un éxito más que moderado.

Lo milagroso fue que acabasen la canción y no su amistad.

Kobori colocó la cámara en un lugar que capturase los ángulos buenos de sus rostros y el éxtasis efervescente de su espíritu juvenil (“Moriyama, no sé qué me estás diciendo”) y Kasamatsu se situó en el centro, dejando que la guitarra y su música fueran las protagonistas.

—Moriyama, como no dejes de decir cosas raras, te doy con la guitarra —amenazó Kasamatsu sin ningún reparo.

No había momento para peleas absurdas. La cámara les invitaba a entregarlo todo con su música.

La primera estrofa le correspondía a Kasamatsu, como no podía ser de otra manera, por haber sido el capitán al que Kise siempre miró con admiración.

La siguiente, un poco más breve, le tocaba a Kobori, que lo dio todo pese a no ser muy afortunado en el arte de cantar. No todos podían ser como Moriyama, al que de pequeño consideraban poco menos que un ruiseñor.

Ya estaba todo listo. Observaron maravillados una y otra vez su obra de arte, fruto del amor y la amistad (eso fue lo que hizo Moriyama, al menos, porque los otros dos parecía que querían enterrar la cabeza bajo tierra y no sacarla jamás).

Al día siguiente, después de sobrevivir a horas ininterrumpidas de clases ladrillo, Moriyama y sus amigos tomaron el primer tren que los dejase cerca de Kaijou. Llevaban en la mochila sus antiguos uniformes y, por supuesto, _la grabación_. Kasamatsu ya se había encargado de pedirle al entrenador Takeuchi una televisión con DVD para poder reproducir aquel aborto de videoclip.

—¿Cómo que aborto? —Moriyama protestó indignado mientras adelantaba a sus amigos y erigirse como líder de lo cursi— No entiendes de arte, por lo que veo.

—Y tú sí, ¿no?

Consiguieron llegar al gimnasio del instituto sin haberle arrancado los pelos a Moriyama. Eso ya de por sí era un verdadero hito.

Allí estaban congregados todos los miembros actuales del equipo. Por supuesto, había caras nuevas que los observaban con miedo, como si fuesen leyendas que acabasen de demostrar ser ciertas, y otras más familiares.

Ya hasta había empezado a echar de menos los gritos sin sentido de Hayakawa y las miradas desaprobadoras del nuevo capitán, Nakamura.

Los jugadores, al parecer, tenían el mismo criterio de Kobori y prueba de ello fue la creación de una pancarta para Kise. En ella estaban pegadas las huellas de las palmas de sus manos, cada una de un color diferente y con una dedicatoria al lado. Kobori, Kasamatsu y Moriyama tuvieron que pringarse y colaborar a una velocidad sin precedentes para que Kise no los pillase con las manos en la masa.

(O en la pancarta, mejor dicho)

—¿Y Kise? ¿Aún no ha llegado?

Nadie se molestó en decirle a Kobori lo tonta que había sido su pregunta.

—Unas chicas de su clase lo están distrayendo —respondió Nakamura de mala gana—. Esperemos que no se retrasen mucho, que les dijimos que a en punto lo queríamos aquí.

—Capitán, ¡no me digas que estás negvioso! —gritó Hayakawa con aire divertido. Kobori notó que Kasamatsu agachó la cabeza al escuchar la palabra “capitán” sin ser dirigida a él.

Le dio una palmadita en la espalda y le sonrió.

Cuando ya estaban a punto de pensar que Kise había sido secuestrado por su legión de fans, la puerta se abrió de par en par para desvelar la sonrisa triunfal del cumpleañero. Tenía las mejillas marcadas con barra de labios y Moriyama, por un momento, se murió de envidia.

—Creía que no iba a llegar con vida… —Kise soltó una risita antes de ver la sorpresa que le había deparado su equipo.

Se quedó boquiabierto, en busca de formular algún tipo de palabra, pero su cerebro ni podía conectar dos sílabas diferentes. Miró la pancarta, las sonrisas satisfechas de sus amigos y a sus excompañeros mirándolo con orgullo.

Era todo lo que podría haber deseado.

—¡No sé qué decir…!

—Eso es evidente, así que ven, anda —le dijo Kasamatsu sonriente.

Moriyama y Hayakawa se lanzaron al cumpleañero y lo arrastraron hacia el grupo. Ese era el día en que la estrella del equipo tenía que brillar con más fuerza que nunca.

Kise soltó una risita tonta cuando Kasamatsu le revolvió los cabellos y Moriyama le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro. El pobre estaba tan contento que hubo quien se preguntó qué tipo de cumpleaños de pacotilla le dedicaron sus compañeros en Teikou.

—¡Miga, miga la pancagta!

—Hasta hemos contactado con algunos de tus amigos para que nos ayudasen. No han dejado su huella, pero sí su mensaje —señaló Nakamura.

Kise leyó en voz baja todos y cada uno de los mensajes que habían sido escritos _para él_. ¡Hasta el entrenador Takeuchi le dedicó unos renglones! Creyó que las piernas le iban a fallar de la emoción. Menos mal que ahí estaban sus compañeros para darle todo su apoyo, tanto físico como moral.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, KISE! —Hayakawa le dio tal abrazo de oso que casi le rompió todas las costillas.

—¡Que me aplastas, senpai! —Kise siguió riéndose y sin intención de resguardarse ante tal lluvia de afecto.

—No querría interrumpir yo tan conmovedora escena, pero, Kise, nosotros tres también te hemos hecho un regalo —Moriyama le pellizcó una mejilla para que no olvidase que, pese a todo, Kise seguía siendo como un hermanito para ellos.

Takeuchi, que no consiguió una televisión decente, trajo un ordenador portátil y el proyector del aula de Biología. Le costó lo suyo dar con la combinación acertada de cableado, pero lo consiguió sin morir en el intento. Ya podían ver el dichoso vídeo.

Silencio cargado de expectación.

Moriyama sonriendo. Kobori y Kasamatsu muriéndose de la vergüenza en una esquina.

En el vídeo estaban ellos tres con el uniforme de Kaijou. Estaban completamente quietos mientras pasaba un mensaje lleno de efectos que felicitaba a Kise por su cumpleaños.

Nadie comentó el hecho de que el nombre de Kise estaba mal escrito.

Kasamatsu, con su fiel guitarra, comenzó la canción. Tampoco hubo valiente que señalase el parecido más que razonable entre aquella melodía y la de un remix barato de La Cucaracha.

> — _Kise, oh Kise Ryouta, por ti cantamos esta canción. Portador de orgullo, adalid de nuestras sonrisas. ¡En nuestros corazones perdura tu constancia!_ —cantó Kasamatsu con la cara completamente roja.

Y no, no era un problema de iluminación.

> — _DE ORGULLO, DE NUESTRAS SONRISAS_ —corearon mal sincronizados un Kobori abochornado y un Moriyama motivado.
> 
> — _Kise Ryouta, Kise Ryouta, en nosotros puedes confiar. Deja que sequemos tus lágrimas, sí, oh, sí_ —prosiguió Kobori _casi murmurando_. Tanto el Moriyama del vídeo como el Moriyama espectador lo fusilaban con la mirada.
> 
> — _TUS LÁGRIMAS, NO MORE TEARS_ —el coro de Kasamatsu y Moriyama era, si cabe, peor que el anterior.
> 
> — _A Diooooos le damos las graaaaacias_ —Moriyama ensordó a medio gimnasio con sus gorgoritos desafinados— _por haber conocido a tal joya. Guíanos hacia el país de los sueños, retoño de la gloria._
> 
> — _DE LA GLORIA, SÍ SEÑOR_ —Kobori chasqueaba los dedos y Kasamatsu golpeaba con insistencia la guitarra.

Luego llegó el estribillo, pero estaban tan mal sincronizados que no se entendía nada. Sonaba como si estuviesen cantando en idiomas distintos y canciones diferentes, cada uno a su ritmo. Para colmo, Moriyama estaba improvisando la letra que _él mismo había compuesto_ y se creó él solo un coro surgido de la nada.

Acabaron los tres silbando.

Hubo un silencio más incómodo que el tanga que llevaba el entrenador en aquellos momentos.

—Creo que estos tres acaban de confesarle su amor a Kise-senpai —comentó uno de los de primero en voz baja.

—¿En plan gay?

—En plan gay.

Esos mocosos de primero debían de creerse que, además de cantar mal, Kasamatsu y Kobori estaban _sordos_.

—NO ES EN PLAN GAY. ¡Joder, ya sabía yo que no podíamos hacerle caso a Moriyama!

—Kasamatsu, relájate…

El protagonista del día, Kise, estaba lejos de experimentar la furia de Kasamatsu o el sofoco de Kobori. De hecho, estaba casi, o incluso más, orgulloso que el mismísimo Moriyama.

—M-me ha encantado, de veras —dijo Kise con un hilito de voz. Vaya, hombre, solo faltaba que se echase a llorar—. No sabía que pensabais eso de mí.

«¿Pensag qué? Si no se les ha entendido nada», pensó, irónicamente, _Hayakawa_.

—¿Cómo no vamos a pensar eso de ti, bobo? —Moriyama le atestó un codazo amistoso— Esta canción de por sí sola ni siquiera ha sido capaz de plasmar nuestra gratitud.

Eso no era por la ineficacia de la música a la hora de transmitir sentimientos, sino de la ineptitud de Moriyama a la hora de componer. Eso era algo en lo que todo Kaijou estaba de acuerdo.

—¡Yo sí que me siento agradecido, senpai! Siempre habéis creído en mí… aunque yo nunca haya podido… —se mordió el labio. Antes de que pudiera continuar, Kasamatsu lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

Kobori y Moriyama se unieron al abrazo. Les dio miedo la idea de que, quizás, esa fuera la última vez que estuviesen en el gimnasio, todos juntos, abrazando a Kise.

—¿Qué tonterías estás soltando, burro? —Kasamatsu lo regañó entre susurros— Te lo hemos dicho ya un millón de veces, y sabes que no me gusta repetirme: eres nuestro orgullo. Lo has sido y siempre lo serás. ¿Entendido?

—Has hecho de Kaijou un equipo mejor —añadió Kobori—. Y más ruidoso también, pero mejor a fin de cuentas.

En realidad no iba con Hayakawa la cosa, pero se echó a llorar de todos modos.

—KISE, TÚ SIEMPGE ESTAGÁS EN MI PATATA.

Nadie supo interpretar eso, pero debía de ser algo bonito.

—Es gratificante saber que, aunque ya no estemos nosotros aquí, Kaijou queda en buenas manos —dijo Moriyama con una seriedad absoluta—. Confiamos en todos vosotros, por supuesto, pero Kise, _tú eres el as_.

Kobori y Kasamatsu pasaron la vergüenza de su vida para grabarle ese vídeo a Kise. Eso no lo harían por nadie, claro que no, pero por Kise merecía la pena el derroche de energías, voz y moriyamadas. No había sido una experiencia gratificante. Para nada. Sin embargo, no lo dudaron ni un instante: volverían a repetirlo mil veces más con tal de ser testigos de la sonrisa resplandeciente de Kise y sus abrazos tan cariñosos como agradecidos.

No era fácil obsequiar a alguien que ya era de por sí el mejor regalo de todos.

Moriyama, Kobori y Kasamatsu se subieron al tren de vuelta sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento. Los tres sonreían, aunque estuviesen agotados y sin ninguna gana de enfrentarse a la vida universitaria. Moriyama miraba con una lagrimilla en el ojo las fotografías que se habían hecho con Kise, que parecía más deslumbrante y feliz que nunca, y Kasamatsu silbaba, muy a su pesar, la parte del coro que decía “TUS LÁGRIMAS, NO MORE TEARS”.

Había sido un buen día.

Hasta que Kobori dio el  golpe de gracia con su sinceridad.

—La verdad es que sí que quedó un poco gay.


End file.
